


The Whitman Look

by wonderwhatthisbuttondoes



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwhatthisbuttondoes/pseuds/wonderwhatthisbuttondoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're the boss.  ...Except when you're not, and in that case- -come find me later."<br/>-Kaidan Alenko, Mass Effect 3</p><p>In an AU based on the early colonization of Elysium, Shepard is part of a threesome with Kaidan and Ashley.<br/>And it seems to be working...  (PWP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whitman Look

Kaidan hung up his slicker on the hooks by the door, and paused.  He heard it again.

Quietly, he made his way to the open bedroom door, and looked in.  Shepard was on his knees in the wreck of the sheets, his eyes shut, and a look of brittle, desperate concentration on his angular face.  Ash was up on her knees behind him, one hand pressed against the front of Shepard’s chest, the other gripping his hip firmly as she pegged him with a strap-on.  Kaidan folded his arms and leaned a shoulder against the doorframe, watching them and taking in the other details of the scene with a slight smile on his face.

The usual trail of clothes, and a stray inside-out glove on the floor.  A towel on the bed, a couple of unused washcloths peeking out from behind the corner of a pillow, the overturned lube-bottle against Shepard’s right knee…

Ash’s hair was still partway up in a regulation bun. ...Shepard must have jumped her at the door, Kaidan realized with a smirk.

Her blue eyes met his steady, interested gaze over Shepard’s shoulder, and Ashley’s breath caught. Shepard whimpered slightly, and tilted his head back towards hers inquiringly, his eyes still shut.  Ash tightened her arm across his chest, said something against Shepard’s ear that was too low for Kaidan to catch, and pressed back into him, firmly.  Shepard gave a cry and arched forwards a little, trying to maintain his balance.  Ash thrust into him, short, deep strokes that took Shepard right out to the edge and _left_  him there.  He looked close.  Feverish.  Deconstructed and _beautiful_.  
Ash reached up, slowing, and tilted Shepard’s face up in Kaidan’s direction.   His eyes opened, unfocused, then widened with something close to a sob and squeezed shut again, as Ashley began to slide into him harder.

  
Sometimes Shepard looked, sometimes it was too much for him.  Once he almost fell, and Kaidan read the word ‘please’ on his lips.  
Very calmly, Kaidan shook his head no.  Ash had set this up, and if she wanted Shepard up on his knees and going crazy trying to keep his balance through getting thoroughly fucked, he wasn’t going to be the one to break that tension.  
Shepard needed extremes like this.  
Like being watched, and fucked, and overwhelmed, and tasked to do a thing that should have been easy but required all his concentration, all at once.  
Ashley’s face was flushed, the flyaways of her dark hair stuck to her skin, soft, full lips parted in a way that showed an edge of teeth. Kaidan wondered what toy she’d chosen for _herself_  underneath that harness…

She let her fingers rake across Shepard’s chest, without using her nails. The unsteady rhythm of his breathing broke with a sharp gasp. Ash did it again, never breaking stride below, gripping, twisting just enough, letting go, pressing her hand, open, against the base of his collarbone just beneath his throat-  
Shepard came with a shout, hard and sudden. Ash shifted her hold quickly and shoved him forehead-down into the mattress, fucking him through it until she could hear a sob on the edge of each rough inhale. Then, at the end of a long, slow inward stroke, she stopped, and took her hand from the back of his head, stroking his close-cut hair.  
Shepard breathed in short gasps beneath her, eyes shut, lips apart, his shoulders trembling. Ash sat back, catching her breath too, and stroked the contours of muscle that ran along either side of his spine. She smiled down at him, a look of affection that Kaidan doubted Tennyson had written _anything_  capable of expressing. Walt Whitman, maybe…

_In the confusion we stay with each other,_

_happy to be together,_

_speaking without uttering a single word._

Yeah, Kaidan decided, that was a Whitman look. Ashley’s eyes met his across the room, and she smiled again.

Kaidan took his shirt off, and came over. He rested one hand on Shepard’s head, and ran the thumb of the other across Ash’s lips. She bit the tip of it, grinning, then let go.  
 _Later,_  Kaidan translated, without effort.  
“Can you take him?” she whispered, “-I need to get this off.”  
Kaidan nodded, and lay down on the bed with his head beside Shepard’s. He put an arm around him.  
“-Hey.”  
A movement beneath Shepard's eyelids first, almost lost in the shadow between his face and the sheets beneath. Then he looked over slowly, still catching his breath. He didn’t speak. Ash leaned down and whispered something in Shepard’s ear. He nodded distractedly, and shut his eyes. She squeezed his arm once, then carefully withdrew from him. Shepard’s jaw tightened, and he curled in against Kaidan’s shoulder with a soft whine. Kaidan gathered him in close, and held him there.  
“Hey. ...Hey, I’ve got you…” he murmured, unhurriedly, “-you’re okay.  ...You’re okay.  ...Right here… ...shh...” Shepard still made no reply, but his breathing came slower across Kaidan’s chest, and he wasn’t trembling anymore.

Ash rejoined them, curling up snugly against Shepard’s back. She pressed a kiss against one shoulder-blade, but didn’t try to move him.  
Shepard lay between them, warm, and came back to himself slowly. He swallowed, eyes still closed. Breathed until he no longer had to think about it. He sighed shakily, and relaxed a little more. Kaidan smelled _good_ , and Shepard could almost hear the other man’s heartbeat in front of him. A loose lock of Ashley’s hair was tickling the side of his neck, and her boobs felt great pressed against his back.

“...Heh.” ...Shepard’s throat felt like sandpaper.  
“Hi there,” Kaidan murmured, glancing down at him complacently.  
“Welcome home,” Shepard rumbled back, just loud enough to catch.  
Ash began snickering behind him, and buried her face against the angle of his neck and shoulder.  
Kaidan gave Shepard a look that was hard to read, then kissed the scar that ran up into his hairline, eyes closed.

~


End file.
